supersmashplushfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Munchkin
Little Munchkin or Imp, is a playable character and the First Character to be in the series. Appearance Little Munchkin is a small little 45 year old imp with no legs and a red shirt and is also a zombie. Moveset Super Smash Plush Head-Bang When pressing Y, Little Munchkin bangs his head onto the other person. Super Smash Plush Melee Flying Kick When pressing Y, Little Munchkin kicks his enemy with a kick that can fly. Ball Drop When pressing G, Little Munchkin drops a green weird looking ball onto the ground. Acid Force When pressing F, Little Munchkin uses his both hands to give the Enemy some knockback. Fatalities and OTP Powers Super Smash Plush Melee You Killed Arnold! Little Munchkin says, "You killed Arnold!" and rapidly punching the enemy until they are dead. Super Smash Plush Battlefront Arnold Arnold will give Little Munchkin a great boost by being a strong OTP Power. However, he will move slower. Origins Birth Life TBA First meeting Arnold Arnold was walking in a Garden with he heard something it was a Gnome stealing Carrots from him because he Didn't have the other 3 Carrots. As the Gnome was Right about to beat up him Arnold told him to not attack him, And it was after that Day Arnold never messed with a Gnome. Little Munchkin told Arnold to Wake up after getting Punched by a Gnome. Little Munchkin congratulated Arnold for saving him from the Gnome, Little Munchkin asks Arnold should we be Friends, Little Munchkin introduces Arnold to Little Munchkin Oompa Loompa Dude, Arnold Introduces himself as Arnold the Gargantuar as these two Shake Hands, Arnold asks Little Munchkin if he wants to be his little baby, Little Munchkin Replied he is 45 Little Munchkin can say that Arnold can be Useful for his Body and Muscles, while Arnold isn't that Smart Enough so he thought that Little Munchkin can Guide him Around, as Arnold was getting Tired of being a Big Monster as he wants to Help. And so they Team up and Leave the Garden but before they leave, Little Munchkin got a Carrot bag to prevent him from Falling. And so they became Best Friends as of Today. Trivia * Little Munchkin is the only Zombie to have a Major Change that being having Legs. * Little Munchkin is also one of the few Graveyard Ops members to appear in this game others Being Coney and Disco. * Little Munchkin is one of the seven characters to be in the 1st Version of the original Smash Plush. Others being Boo, Sunflower Stein, Head Zombie, Little Mario, Spring Bonnie and Chica. * He is also one of the 3 Characters to be in the 1st Version of The Super Smash Plush Melee others being Head Zombie and Ed. * Little Munchkin is the first Character to be programmed in every Super Smash Plush game. *He is one of the Very Few Characters that doesn't have a Birth Date Revealed. * Out of the six zombies, Little Munchkin is the oldest. Gallery Little Munchkin and Peashooter in Return of Super Ducky.PNG|Little Muchkin as he appears in Return of Super Ducky Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Graveyard OPs Category:Graveyard OPs Characters Category:Heros Category:Characters that Appear in Super Smash Plush Category:Characters that Appear in Super Smash Plush Melee